Jerome Warshawsky discloses a vertical swing bracket in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,169, which involves vertical swing brackets for swing arm lamps; and contemplates forming the vertical swing bracket to support, position and retain each swing unit, (to which a swing arm is to be connected) in such a manner that each swing unit rotates about a vertical axis of rotation, and all such vertical axes of rotation are disposed to be parallel, one with respect to the other.
However, Warshawsky's device can only allow a lamp or lampshade to be rotated about a vertical axis, rather than a horizontal axis, so that his lamp can not be used for adjusting a projecting orientation of inclination, for any angular degrees about a horizon for projecting light either upwardly, horizontally or downwardly, thereby limiting its commerical uses. For instance, if a light from a lamp should be optionally adjusted for its projecting inclination, such as a track light or decorative light used in a commercial show room for display purpose, how can the Warshawsky's device be provided for such an illuminating purpose?
It is therefore expected to dispose a swivel means of a lighting fixture which can be used for optionally adjusting an inclination of a lamp.